1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a communication method and a network display apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a communication method which provides a user with video, audio and event data, which are received from an external apparatus via a network by a network display apparatus having a thin client function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin client is a client which is configured in the simplest manner and in which all information and functions depend primarily on a server in a server-thin client system. In thin client technologies, software applications are executed in servers, hardware and software of clients have the most simplified structure, and information is not stored in clients. Thus, thin client technologies provide benefits such as a reduction in client price and maintenance costs, and ease of data backup.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating a host device which is connected to a conventional network display apparatus.
In FIG. 1, a network display apparatus 10 having a thin client function is connected to a personal computer (PC) 100 that is contained in a host device, and the network display apparatus 10 and PC 100 are connected to each network.
The network display apparatus 10 having a thin client function comprises a central processing unit (CPU), so the network display apparatus 10 can be operated independently. The network display apparatus 10 having a thin client function includes, for example, a monitor or digital television (DTV). The network display apparatus 10 provides an Internet protocol (IP)-based video telephony function which enables voice telephony while viewing video through a network, and is used as a monitor of the PC 100.
When the network display apparatus 10 is used as a monitor of the PC 100 software which provides the IP-based video telephony function is activated. For example, the software which provides the IP-based video telephony function is activated even if a user performs operations such as word processing or web surfing using the PC 100.
If a call is received through a network when the network display apparatus 10 is used as a monitor of the PC 100, the CPU of the network display apparatus 10 may display an on-screen display (OSD) shown in FIG. 2.
The OSD shown in FIG. 2 comprises selection items “Source change” and “Ignore”, together with a message stating that “Incoming telephone call”. “Source change” may be selected to input a command to change a source from the PC 100 to the network display apparatus 10 in order to answer the received call. “Ignore” may be selected to input a command to reject the received call.
In this situation, if a user checks the displayed OSD and selects “Source change” from the OSD in order to answer the received call while the user is performing other tasks using the PC 100, the main performer may be changed from the PC 100 to the network display apparatus 10. Accordingly, it is impossible to simultaneously perform tasks using the PC 100 and the telephony function provided by the network display apparatus 10.
Therefore, the main performer is changed from the PC 100 to the network display apparatus 10 in order to answer the telephone call, so operations performed using the PC 100 are discontinued, causing inconvenience to the user.